Reaper Invasion
by warrior23
Summary: Reaper invasion: this is my first fanfic and this are some of my OC's. The war on Earth follows Commander Justin Solo highly skilled biotic. Clan Chief Follows Clan Cly. and The Assassin follows a highly skilled Drell assassin and highly skilled biotic Lynx Konkie


Reaper Invasion

Reaper invasion: is the Story of three of my OC . The war on Earth follows Commander Justin Solo highly skilled biotic. Clan Chief Follows Clan Cly. and The Assassin follows a highly skilled Drell assassin and highly skilled biotic Lynx Konkie

AN:Reaper Invasion: this is my first fanfic so please review

Chapter 1 :war on Earth

A cold wind swept though a lonely street as the sound of gunfire and explosions began to creep in.

"Commander Solo we have advancing Reaper troops on the left flank" said sergeant Jack Hawkins taking a few shots from his M-8 avenger over an overturned car.

"Che Martens" Began Commander Solo wearing blue, yellow and green Alliance armor "take the right flank and Peter and Mac help Hawkins" as the commander shot down to cannabls as they tried to advance.

Che began to notice that there was some thing in the sky that he hadn't seen before and it didn't look began to run and tap each of his squad mates on the shoulder.

"Move Move" yelled Che as he fired off to shots into a crowd of husks.

the squad began to run for the closest building that was still standing and for them it was an old take away store, the front sign and door was blown off but they would have to make do. Hawkins was the last into the damaged building, the crowd of hostiles began to retreat "What the hell" thought Hawkins as he turned around. He began to feel the wind getting stronger as he jumped through the door. An Alliance fighter flew over head it was chasing something and it was fast.

"Hawkins is that one on ours?" Asked the Commander as he joined him at the of the building.

"I think it is sir and its chasing something i can't really tell what it is sir" answered Hawkins trying to spot what was being chased.

Hawkins took one step outside the damaged store front trying to spot the Alliance fighter it had had disappeared behind some building, Hawkins could feel something watching him.

"Commander pass me a sniper"

"Why Sergeant" Asked the commander as he passed the weapon over.

Hawkins watched the rooftops though the scope there was not any movement "Theres something watching us, not sore it Reapers of friendly" he said lowering the scope.

"Theres no friendlies in this area they're all in other areas" Said the Commander calmly "and the closest FOB has been over run"

There was the looks of shock and horror on the soldiers faces as the broke up into chatter. Hawkins walked out on the street behind the damaged building he only just notice that it was the place he had grow up in.

"Hawkins what is it" asked Che as he stepped though back door.

"i grew up here sir" began Hawkins "See that house over there" Hawkins pointed to a nearly destroyed down house "my mum still lives there"

"Che, Mac Come out here bring you weapons" ordered the Commander.

"Yes sir" the said in unison both carrying M-8 Avengers

"Go with Hawkins into that house" The Commander order once again.

Hawkins pulled out his pistol and began to sprit across the street. Che and Mac followed as Hawkins kicked down the Door.

"Che search the back and Mac the left side of the house i'll take the right" Hawkins Stormed off into what was a former lounge room.

Solo began to walked through the now lonely street and sat on the sidewalk, he looked up at the stars it was a bit hard to see through the began to think just a few days ago the street was filled with people shopping and kids playing it was unbelievable to think how many people died Solo punched the sidewalk with anger he had lost his family his two kids and his wife. Solo got back up and walked back inside the damaged store.

"Commander how long are we going to last" asked one of the Soldiers standing in a group.

"I will make sure that you all are still alive when we take back Earth" answered Commander as he walked to the group of Soldiers "and we will bring hell down on top of the god damn machines and lets hope Shepard brings the rest of the galaxy to the fight".

The group of soldiers cheered as the commander walked off into the back of the store,there was a whisper in the room as Solo walked in Solo reached for his pistol and then a torch the Solo turned the torch he sturdy the room looking for what had made the noise he stopped on the left corner on the other side of the room. There was a man and a child sitting in the corner.

"Commander Solo Alliance military" Said Solo walked over.

"Help my daddy is trapped under berm" said the child

the Commander looked at the mans leg it was trapped under a shining silver metal beam the Commander's hands lit up the room with a blue flame. Solo slowly picked the beam,the man let out a sigh as he clawed out.

"Peters get in here" ordered the Commander letting the beam down softly.

there was footsteps but not from the direction that Peters was.


End file.
